Yuugo Kamishiro
Summary Yuugo Kamishiro, also known as "The Pale Boy" is a major character in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth. He is the son of Satoru Kamihsiro, the original owner of the Kamishiro Company and creator of EDEN. At a young age, he sacrificed himself to save his friends (Takumi, Arata, Nokia and his sister, Yuuko) from a Purebread Eater, the incident was the first known case of "EDEN Syndrome", a disease wherein the persons mind is completely removed from their body, effectively sending them into a coma. The tragedy was also known as being the cause of the Eater invasion of the Digital World. After the incident, Yuugo became one with the Eaters and was trapped in the confines of the "Mother Eater". He stated he was everywhere the Eaters were and knew everything they knew, and that he's been slowing their process greatly in his time being captured. Still, despite his best efforts, the Eaters managed to destroy much of the Digital World and even invade the Real World. After being freed, Yuugo waste no time in being a valuable asset to the team, giving insight on the Eaters and warning them of Mother Eaters power. While not commanding any Digimon, Yuugo is more than capable of defending himself and his friends, even going as far as being able to deflect hits from the Mother Eater itself. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-C | High 1-C Name: Yuugo Kamishiro, "The Pale Boy: Origin: Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Gender: Male Age: Around 7 or 8 before getting ill with the EDEN Syndrome, around 16 during he events of the story Classification: Human, Cyberspace Ghost Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics Non-Physical Interaction, Reality Warping, Nigh-Omnipresence, Exist as a ghost in EDEN and the Digital World, Non-Corporeal, Has access to the memories and knowledge of several humans, Data Manipulation, Flight. Probably much more when being apart of the Mother Eater Attack Potency: High Complex Multiverse level ("Hastily created" an entire network area that contained multiple stars. Was a major power source to the Mother Eater, who could affect "All Worlds" and consumed Yggdrasil with the utmost ease. Should be stronger than most Eaters, such as Eater Eve and Eater Adam "A Being Called Arata", both of which rival the power of the Royal Knights) | High Complex Multiverse level (Overpowered the Mother Eater during the final battle) Speed: Likely Omnipresent in his realm (His voiced boomed from all directions). Immeasurable elsewhere (Is stated to be wherever the Eaters are, which exist in higher dimensions) | Immeasurable (Kept pace with the Mother Eater) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable (Overpowered a serious attack from the Mother Eater) Striking Strength: Unknown (May not be able to attack physically due to being a Cyberspace Ghost) | High Complex Multiversal Durability: High Complex Multiverse level (Was largely unaffected by the assault on the Mother Eater. Being a Cyberspace ghost makes him hard to kill) | High Complex Multiverse level (Tanked hits from the Mother Eater) Stamina: Probably Limitless | Unknown, but very high. Range: At least Multi-Solar System (Can manifest anywhere in EDEN. Can create massive Networks that should rival the size of Valhalla). Multiversal+ within the Mother Eater | Unknown Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extremely High, has access to the Collective Conscious of the Eaters, which includes the Mental Data of several Humans of varying intellects. Weaknesses: Being imprisoned by the Mother Eater, Yuugo's interactions with the outside world is very limited. This is nullified when he is freed from its grips in the end game however. Key: As a Cyberspace Ghost | Freed from the Mother Eater Note: Not to be confused with Yuuko Kamishiro, who posed as him in EDEN. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Ghosts Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Humans Category:Flight Users Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Information Users Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Good Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 1